The Male Mew Mew
by Meg-buix
Summary: *first fic!* Ryou accidentally injects the remaining red data into someone we all know and love! but who?....... like you all can't guess! :
1. Stun Ray Gun And Red Data Animals

**Chapter 1**

**stun ray gun**

00

Ryou Shirogane sat typing rapidly on a high tec. computer in his laboratory, while in the main part of café mew mew, his five chosen mews took orders, wiped tables, drank tea and rolled around on a giant beach ball. Ryou sighed raggedly as a crashing smash was heard from the café, followed by a concerned "you all right Pudding?" from what sounded like Lettuce.

Ryou tried to continue his work. After much research and fiddling around with prototypes, he finally got it. A way to defeat the pesky aliens trying to take earth as their own.

"girls, you needed in the lab" Keiichiro Akasaka, the cook at café mew mew, whispered "sorry everyone, cafés closing now, please make your way to the exit..."

"wonder what Ryou wants.." said Ichigo, untying her apron "must be important if he's closing up early"

the five entered the dark laboratory. Ryou was sitting on a swivel chair, examining the strange, gun type item in his hands. "Ryou?" the boy looked up and did something very rare, for him. He grinned.

"ah, girls, take a seat" he said getting up "i have some good news, news about the fact we may no longer have to deal with the aliens any more!"

"what how!" cried Ichigo, the though of never having to fight that annoying Kishu again simply amazing to her

"with this" he exclaimed, holding the gun aloft. It was loaded with some blue liquid "a stun ray gun, filled with chemicals capable of rendering the victim totally paralysed for a whole hour, I say, we hit one alien, hold it ransom, and demand the other two to leave earth and never return, if they want their comrade to live"

the mew mews gasped. On one hand, the plan was foolproof, a way to get rid of the enemy once and for all. But on the other hand, paralysing someone and holding them captive, threatening to kill them unless they leave earth, well it seemed more like something the bad guys would do, not the heroes...

"its a great plan" Ichigo suddenly interrupted everyone's thoughts "get rid of the aliens, and no one will get hurt, right?"

the other mews all considered, before agreeing "right!"

"OK so its settled, we'll use it next time they attack" Ryou dismissed the girls, then turned back to his computer.

He typed, and some pictures showed on the screen. An Iriomote Wildcat, a Blue Lorikeet, a Finless Porpoise, a Golden Lion Tamarin and a Grey Wolf. The red data animals.

But Ryou knew of one more. One he had kept safe, just in case they needed more help.

He picked up the other gun, filled with a red blood-like liquid. The sixth red data shot.

He put it back into the draw, smiling.

"now the aliens are going to be defeated, I can relax knowing we will never need this!"

Ryou then shut off the computer, and left his laboratory.

00

In a spaceship, parked in a woodland hiding by a special cloaking device, sat a moody 14-year-old alien sighing as he inured yet another lecture from his Guardian, Pai. Though Pai was only 3 years older than his partner, he took their mission far more seriously.

"lighten up Pai-chan, I was only having a bit of fun..." Kish grinned mischievously

"first of all, tying Taruto up with his own click-clacks and dangling him from the ships hull is not whet you call having fun, and second you shall address me as san, not chan, we are not friends!" Pai struggled to regain posture after his rage. "go to your room Kish"

"all right mum!" shouted Kish childishly, storming out and slamming the door

Pai sighed. _When he's older _he thought _he'll understand, its up to me to keep them safe..._

"um...Pai?"

"hm?" Pai turned to his youngest comrade, tart "what?"

"if its not to much to ask.." began the alien,struggling with the red toys tying his hands together "would you please HELP!?!"


	2. Mix Ups and Markings

**Chapter 2**

**What are you doing to me, kitty cat?**

Kish sulked in his room all night. Pai had set up the teleportation blocker so he couldn't sneak off.

He was fed up with everything, and just really wanted to visit Ichigo.

"wonder how my kittens doing?" Kish though out loud "I'll have to visit her tomorrow, I'll go nuts.." suddenly Kish noticed he was talking to himself "damn, to late" he said, grinning like a fool, before falling asleep.

00

as the last customers left café mew mew, Lettuce flipped the sign on the door from "Open" to "Closed" before joining the other mews that where gathered round a table, talking with Ryou.

"so girls, you all know the plan?" asked Ryou

"when we see one of the aliens we alert you" started Lettuce

"then we delay them from leaving until you get here" continued Mint

"Then you zap him with the ray gun and we haul then back here!" finished Ichigo "We know Ryou, we're prepared"

thought, as Ryou left the girls and went down to the laboratory, none of them where prepared for Kish to teleport into the café as casually as a customer.

"K-Kishu!" stuttered Ichigo, shocked "What are you doing here!!"

00

in the lab, Ryou fingered the red data shot, wondering how best to dispose of if. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the café.

Grabbing the stun ray gun he bolted up the stairs and busted into the café, to find a octopus-type _chimera_ anima holding four of the five mews in its strong arms. The last mew, Ichigo was in the arms of Kish himself, and she seemed to be the one that had screamed. She unlike the other mews, was untransformed, her pendant lying on the polish wood floor.

"now now kitten, no need to go mew mew on me" Kish smirked holding her wrists tightly "wouldn't want squidgy here to hurt your little friends, would you?"

"let go of her you baka alien!" yelled Ryou, startling Kish. Ichigo notices he wasn't paying attention,and pushed away from him, turning quickly to grab up her pendant and transforming into mew Ichigo.

"strawberry bell......CHECK!" yelled Ichigo hitting the Octopus with the pink light emitted from her heart like bell. The creature screeched and dropped the mews, and they rushed to Ichigo's side, and began to attack.

Ryou stood by, waiting for his chance to zap Kish. He held the gun behind his back, out of site.

Pretty soon the girls had defeated the anima and a small jellyfish type thing floated away from a even smaller green octopus. Masha sucked the jellyfish up, purring.

"Oh well, that ends my fun, see you later koneko-chan" Kish sighed. Ryou, who still hadn't managed to zap the alien, signalled to Ichigo to stop him from leaving. Kish opened a teleportation hole and was about to leave when he heard his kitten call out to him

"Kish wait!..." shouted Ichigo Kish turned on his heel (well, he was in mid-air so he kinda just swivel round) he grinned "yes koneko-chan?" he floated down to her hight

"I erm, just wanted to um..to..to say...er..." Ichigo couldn't think of any reason he should stay _hurry up Ryou _she thought. Suddenly she was cut of, by Kish's mouth. Shocked, she never pulled away. When he did he smirked at her "is that what you wanted?" he asked, overconfident. he seemed to have forgotten about the other mews watching them as he stroked her hair away from her red face.

"NOW RYOU!" Ichigo shouted blushing deeply.

confused, Kish turned round to face Ryou, just as he pushed on the trigger...

"AARRGGHH!" shouted Kish, as he was engulfed by a red light.

Zukuro bend down over Pudding, shielding her, while the others covered their eyes with their arms.

The light faded, and the mews slowly looked up at Kish. Ichigo expected him to be fainting, or asleep already, but he was anything but. In fact, he was writhing in pain, twisting and contorting himself, screaming and gasping

"Ryou what's happening!!" screamed Ichigo, generally scared for Kishu. Though they were enemy's, seeing anyone in that much pain was disturbing

"what are you doing to me, kitty cat!?!" yelled Kish "ggrrrrrrrr....ACK!" he fell to the ground.

Ichigo rushed to his side "g-get away f-from m-me!!!" he cried, blindly slashing at her. He clutched his forearm, gasping "I-I don't need your hel-AAARRRGGGGGG!" he slashed open a teleportation hole and stumbled into it with one last cry "ur ur grrrrr....Raaarrr! *whimpers* I'm not beating yet!" he yelled, before disappearing.

The silence hit them hard.

"R-Ryou, what did you do to him?" Ichigo turned to her boss, a look of pure horror on her face. She felt even more afraid when she spotted how Ryou was pale, shaking his head and staring at the gun in his hand.

"Ryou?" Zukuro placed a hand on his solider "I know it didn't work but its-" he held up a hand to cut her off. His lips kept moving, but no words came out. Finally he spoke, his voice dry

"Zukuro, I'm worried it WILL work. That would prove a huge problem...."

he stared down at the gun in his hand, the gun labelled "Red Data DNA"

00

Kish landed heavily on the floor of his room, sweating. His breathing was fast and ragged, and he continued to clutch the top of his arm "they got me know.." he muttered "I'm a goner"

suddenly, the pain started to ease. He continue to lay where he was till the pain and fully gone. He removed his hand from the top of his arm and moved his short sleeve up a little. he expected to see blood, or a least a bruise. But all that was there, was a small dark green mark. Like a tiny tattoo,in the shape of an eye.

"that's,...so odd" Kish felt tired after all that pain, and collapsed onto his bed, asleep in seconds.


	3. Truth and worries

**Meg: hey everyone!**

**Orla: Hello**

**Meg: arn't you supposed to be duck taped to a chair right now?**

**Orla: thats what teeth are for!**

**Meg: chewing threw duck tape?**

**Orla: umm..sure lets go with THAT story**

**Meg:okay, thanks to all that reviewed!**

**CoolxCii (thank you!)**

**XxxDeathStarxxX (the chapter wasn't finished, i posted it by mistake)**

**.mystery(thanks, it was inspired by somthing i did on saterday "right orla?" *orla backs away*)**

**IchigoPudding (thanks for so many reveiws, and he will be hot don't you worry :3)**

**Orla: If Meg owned Tokyo Mew Mew, her name would be in place of Ichigo's :3**

**Chapter 3**

**more than a little weird**

The mew mews gathered round Ryou's computer as he typed, watching as each of their Red Data animals appear on the screen.

"as you all know, only five people where injected with red data DNA, you guys.." Ryou gestured at the girls "but, I had always had..had six Red Data shots"

The mews were growing more confused by the minuet. "but you said there was only meant to be five mew mews, that there was only five DNA shots...." Lettuce tried to get some more explanation from her boss.

"no" said Ryou, crossing his arms in thought "there was only meant to be five mews, but I created the sixth shot encase something went wrong, the DNA was there just to be safe, but now...now its in Kishu"

the girls all gasped as they grasped the concept of what Ryou had just said. "so Kish..Kishu is..." Ichigo couldn't get the worlds out

"Kish is one of us now, whether he likes it or not..." stated Minto "whether WE like it or not"

00

When Kish awoke, It took him a moment to remember what had happened the day before. then it all came rushing back with a wave of nausea causing him to break out in a cold sweat. he felt like he could drink a lake and sleep for years. but first he felt he REALLY needed a wee. groaning, he slowly swung his legs off his bed. he made his way to the bathroom, rubbing his head. after washing up, he felt slitly better, untill he removed his shirt to shower and spotted the tiny green tattoo still there

"thats a little weird, i figured it would have left by now..." Kish shook his head and tried to forget about it. but in the back of his mind all he could think of was why he had a strange urge to growl at the water coming from the shower head.

Pai knocked on Kish's bedroom door before opening it to see Kish wasn't there. Pai began to worry, when he thought heard Kish come back last night, they had still been fighting so he never went in to check on him. but now he was regretting that.

"he's so reckless, I hope he not in trouble..." Pai thought out loud

"Aww Pai I never knew you cared" came a sarcastic voice for behind the older alien. Pai turned to face Kish, he worry replaced with slight anger

"where were you?" asked Pai

"the moon...where do you think baka?" replied kish, a towel round his waist and one in his hand, drying his forest green hair

suddenly, Pai grabbed Kish's wrist tightly, twisting his arm

"Ow Pai what the-!" Kish struggled

"whats that?" Pai asked, roughly pointing to the green mark

"oh that....em, I'm not entirely sure myself" emitted Kish "its a little weird"

"its more than a little weird..." began Pai, as he struggled to remember where he had seen somthing like that before.

"Kish, come with me" demanded Pai "we have some tests to run..."

00

"RYOU YOU CALL _ME _A BAKA!" shouted Ichigo, she was kinda taking the news hard

"Ichigo calm down its not such a big deal" said Mint, annoyingly relaxed about the whole thing.

Ichigo loomed over her team mate, anime fire in her eyes

"so mint" she began sweetly "I just found out my baka boss has injected the DNA of some red data animal into some wacko alien who happens to be our enemy and also happens to have some weird perverted crush on me and know this same baka boss is saying that now Kish has,on top of all his weird alien powers, all the powers of a mew mew, that he could use to destroy us with, and you think that thats _NOT SUCH A BIG DEAL_!!!!!" Ichigo panted, her tail and ears out with the fury

"um...yep!" said mint, winding Ichigo up as much a possible now

Ichigo leaped onto mint, flooring her, all set the claw her eyes out

"my tea!" cried mint, as Ryou hauled Ichigo off her, and Lettuce helped mint up

"Guys fight with each other is not the way to solve this!" shouted lettuce, struggling to keep mint from smashing a tea-cup over Ichigos head "Ryou, we still don't know what animal you infused Kishu with"

"oh right.." Ryou sat down at the computer once again and clicked. and image popped up

"this is the animal Kish was infused with.."

00

**Meg: ha, your going to have to wait to find out what kish was infused with! *evil laugh* i know and you don't!**

**Orla: I thought you still had no idea what animal to infuse him with?**

**Meg: sure i know im just not saying yet**

**Orla: then why where you placing the room saying "what could he be" over and over?**

**Meg: *grabs duck tape***

**Orla: *glup***


	4. Talks and Growl shocks

**Meg: Yay I sorted out the technical difficulties I was having on my laptop, so I can write again!**

**Orla: all you had to do was switch it off it...**

**Meg: and switch it on again! Phew, I'm exhausted now!**

**Orla: Meg does not own Tokyo Mew mew,**Reiko Yoshida and Studio Pierrot. do.

**Chapter 4**

**Talks and Growl shocks**

The mews looked at the picture of Kish's Red Data Animal with interest.

It looked like a wolfish dog, tan with dark and white markings and a black face, except far more savage than any household pet. Teeth like razors, claws like knifes.

"what is it na no da?" asked Pudding, cocking her head "it looks like a puppy!"

"you have to be kidding us Pudding, a _puppy!? _look at its TEETH!" said Mint, shuddering slightly

"In fact, it is a puppy" said Ryou, earning startled looks from his employees "the puppy of an Africa Hunting Dog"

He typed for a moment and more pictures appeared. One looked like human DNA, the other like slightly altered DNA.

"this" Ryou said, pointing to the first picture "Is a strand of human DNA, Lettuce's to be precise, and this" he pointed to the other picture "is DNA from an African Hunting Dog"

everyone but Ryou nodded, trying to take it all this along with the fact that Kish, whether or not he was aware, was technically a mew mew.

Ryou clicked some more, and up popped a new picture. It still looked like DNA, but unlike any they had ever seen before.

"this is a sample of Kishu's DNA, as you can see, its so different from ours, we don't know how Kish's body will reacted to the change" he looked back up from the screen "which must be why he seemed in so much pain when injected"

"so, does that mean he might not be a mew after all!" said Ichigo, relived

"he might not be, so next time you see him just...just watch out for anything strange" said Ryou "I will see you all tomorrow"

as they left he heard some one pipe up "hm, something strange about a long eared flying alien boy injected with the DNA of some wild dog, whatever could that be?" followed by giggles from the others.

00

floating above Café Mew Mew waiting for his love to appear was Kish himself. He was embarrassed about yesterday, by both the kiss and his enemies seeing him acting so weak.

_Oh well, I'll show them nothing fazes me! _He thought just as he spotted Ichigo and her friends exiting the café _now's my shot! _

He teleported down so he was right in front of Ichigo.

"Eeeek Kish!" she shouted, her cat ears appearing as she jumped back. The other mews all grabbed their pendants, ready to attack.

"are you not happy to see me Koneko?" asked Kish, pretending to be hurt "well i can fix that!"

suddenly, the boy wrapped his arms around Ichigo and flew into the air, high above the café

"aaaaaarrg help!" Ichigo screamed and hissed

"put her DOWN Kish, or I'll go Mew mew and go get her" shouted Mint

"fine, I'll put her down" smirked Kish knowingly, suddenly whipping his hands from under the pink mew. As he had expected, she clutched on to him for dear life "well Koneko-chan, if you wanted a hug.."

"shut UP you evil perverted alien and put me back on the ground NOW" screech Ichigo. To Kish's highly sensitive ears, this was a little to loud too be fun any more

"all right, anything for you kitty" he grinned again and started to descend, towards the other mews. When they reached the ground, he received a punch on the arm from Mint, followed by a slap from Ichigo

"Kish go away now or we will have to fight you na no da" said an angry Pudding

suddenly Kish spun round to face the youngest mew, and let out a loud canine growl

Zukuro and Lettuce quickly edged towards Pudding, worried

"what was _that_?" Asked Ichigo, very concerned now. She was sure she knew why he would growl like that, and from the look on her friends faces, they were all thinking the same thing.

Kish looked equally confused, and quickly opened a teleportation hole

"wait Kish" said Ichigo, but he had already left

the girls and shot each other a strange look, before running back into the café to report to Ryou.

00

"why did I growl like that?" thought Kish "I would never normally do something like that, but then again, I had just been screamed at, punched, slapped and threaten so maybe its normal..."

he lay on a couch in the space ship, sighing._ I wonder what kitten thinks of me __**now.**_

**00**

**Meg: ok I know that chapter was kinda rushed but I'm really trying to get into the actual story ASAP so that's why**

**Orla: ****De wa mata!**

**Meg: that's MY line!**


	5. Real Fake tears and Pop up ears

**Meg: Yatta! Todays the last day of school so i will have more time to work on my stories!**

**Orla: more time to burn on the beach while you totally forget about you fic more like...**

**Meg: now Or's, we don't want a repeat of the sock incident now,do we?**

**Orla: NOT THE SOCK!**

**Meg: if i owned Tokyo mew mew, masaya would died a gory death :D but i don't, so he wont :(**

_note:_

_I forgot to say; this takes place right after deep blues death, but the aliens never left earth, and Kish never died :) m'kay? On with the story!_

**Chapter 5**

**Fake and Real Tears with added Furry Ears**

"Ichigo?" a tan, dark haired boy walked though the doors of café mew mew just before closing time

in his hand was a red parcel tied with pink ribbon.

"Amoaya-kun!" cried Ichigo,grabbing his arm "I'm off then Ryou, Sayonara!"

"Ichigo!" shouted Ryou,but she had already left. They had been discussing Kish and he was now in a very bad mood after he heard what the girls had in mind.

"Ryou please just consider-" started Lettuce, but she was cut off

"NO WAY ARE WE LETTING KISH JOIN THE MEW MEWS, NEVER IN A MILLON YEARS!!" shouted Ryou. When he spotted lettuces face though, he calmed a bit "sorry, i shouldn't have shouted like that..."

"Ryou, think about Kish na no da!" said Pudding, slapping her hands down for emphasis "you did this to him, and its only far to help him, after all, he help defeat deep blue, we are sorta like allies na no da"

Ryou was silent for a moment, thinking. It was true what the youngest mew had said, and he really should give everyone a second chance...but _Kish?_

"all right, if you can get Kish to trust you, I will teach him how to be a mew"

00

"but _Pai!" _whined the migety alien Tartuto, floating around Pai's head "the fights _over, _Deep blue is _dead,_what reason is there for me a Kish not to talk to the mews!?"

"yeah Pai-chan, we just wanna see them for 5 minutes without trying to kill them" Kish said, equally whiny.

"pweez Pwai?" said Tart, tears rolling down his now chibi face

"Tart, fake tears don't work on me" started Pai, while Tart quickly went from crying to pouting.

"we know that you feel the same" grinned Tart, while Kish smirked "that Zukuro girl sure seems to miss you, wandering lonely in her little café mew mew dress, she and her boyfriends just broke up too-"

"I don't see what one quick visit could hurt-" said Pai quickly, and all three aliens teleported out.

00

crying into a large pillow, Ichigo thought back to just an hour ago, went the world seemed to end;

as Ichigo and Masaya sat on a bench in the park, she could sense he wanted to say something, and then he did

" Here"

she took the parcel out from his hands and opened it. Inside was a silver-y photo frame, and the photo in the frame was one of her and Amoaya-kun. They were smiling at the camera, and she could see his arm was outstretched so he could snap the photo.

"something to remember me by..." he said sadly "because I'm moving to America Ichigo.."

after that it was all a blur of hugs tears and good-byes. She vaguely remembered her saying they should see other people, and a torrent of fresh tear came flooding from her eyes. Unbeknown to her, three figures floated outside her bedroom window, watching her sadly

"we'll come back Kish" said the tallest figure "when she's not quite so upset"

and they all disappeared.

00

"she's taking it pretty hard" said Zukuro to lettuce, as they watched Ichigo sweeping up the front steps of the café (she was told she should take the day of but she needed to take her mind off her love life for a few hours) she had been sweeping the same spot for forty minuets now, and the café was about to close.

Ichigo sighed, picking up her broom, and walked back into the café, propping it up against a wall.

"done"

"all right girls, now lets discuss Kish" said Ryou, and the girls all sat. "first, we need to find a way to get him here.."

"no need" stated a cool voice, causing the others to whip theirs heads round so fast they risked whiplash. "Im already here, and if you must discussme, I'd prefer you'd do it with me around m'kay?"

"KISH?" cried the mew mews, shocked. If he had decided to keep his presents a secret, he would have heard all that they were going to say, and that would have been bad.

Kishu suddenly fly down and grabbed Ryou by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off his feet slightly

"Now listen here buddy and listen good" said Kish, his face a cloud of anger "I wanna know what you shot me with and what it did because a lot of weird stuffs been going on since!"

"put...me...DOWN" stated Ryou, furious. Kish did as was asked, crossing his arms.

Ichigo noticed he was wearing a very cute black hat. _he looks good in that _she thought _wait, no he doesn't, he's Kish...but then again..NO, I can't forget Amoaya-kun so quickly, snap out of it!_ She shook her head, confused by her thoughts.

"what kind of things have happened then?!" asked Ryou, annoyed but curios

"well uh, this for starters!" said Kish, floating closer to the mews, pointing to the strange dark mark still on his arms. He could tell by the look on they're faces they knew what it was.

"sorry I'm late na no da!" shouted Pudding, rushing in "K-Kish?! What you doing here na no da?"

"I'm here to ta-ARRGH, PUDDING?!" Kish swatted at the little girl that had just attacked his head

"coool hat na no da!" she said, seemingly forgetting Kish was the enemy "let me try it ooooon! she grabbed it of his head

"NO!" he covered his head, but it was to late, everyone had seen. They had seen the long furry canine ears sprouting from the top of his head.

00

**Meg: Yatta times 10 I got rid of that pesky tree-hugger! **

**Orla: and you introduced Kishs ears!**

**Meg: *talks into walkie-talkie*psssht today's mission was a success agent O, over**

**Orla:*also talks into walkie talkie* roger that agent M!**

**Meg: Okay, NO IDEA whats going to happen next so...RandR please :)**

**Orla: you don't know whats going to happen..but your the author? **

**Meg: *grabs socks, chalk and scrambled eggs***

**Orla: NOT THE SOCK!**

**what will the mews say about Kishs ears?**

**will Pai get to see Zukuro**

**will Orla live to see the next chapter**

**why I'm I asking you all this?**

**who knows :)**


	6. freak

**Meg: phew heat wave is affecting my writing, mum keeps telling me to go out side**

**Orla: you'll end up looking like a zombie**

**Meg: oh well, I'll still look better than you...**

**Orla: grr**

**Meg: thats Kishu's line. **

**Chapter 6**

**Freak**

Everyone was still for a moment. Then all chaos broke loose.

"Oh my word!"

"he has ears like Ichigo!"

"what the heck did you do to me!"

"Kish looks funny na no da!"

"see, see what you did to me, you made me a freak!" shouted Kish, pulling at the tan and black ears

"says the pale long eared flying boy in a shirt that shows his midriff.." muttered Mint, earning a deathly glare from Kish

Ryou sighed, knowing now he had no choice. Kish had become a mew mew. And, he had sworn to help and protect the mews, no matter who they were.

"Kish" Ryou said, so cool that it made everyone look at him "calm down and I will tell you what happened, but first you must swear you won't attack us or anything"

Kish calmed "ok, I swear" he said floating down into a chair "now tell me what this means"

Ryou told Kish the same things as he had told Ichigo and the gang. But this time, he couldn't say he had been injected to fight off, well, himself. He had been injected completely by accident.

After learning the whole story, Kish looked a little sick.

"you messed my DNA up with DNA from a frigging DOG!?!" Kish growled, then slapped his hands over his mouth. _That would explain the growling... "_and on top of that, Im now some frigging mew mew with weird powers like Koneko?!"

"weird?" Ichigo gave Kish the typical annoyed girl look, arms crossed, legs apart "did you just call me _weird?"_

Ryou sensed trouble ahead. He decided now would be a good time for his big announcement.

"Kish, although I highly dislike you and find you a great annoyance, I'm at liberty to ask...if you would join the Tokyo Mew Mew team"

00

far above earth surface atmosphere flew a large black ship. The ship was covered in prisms of glass, like windows, and as it silently flew like an owl, inside a commotion was occurring.

"Master Hotaru, we can't simply swoop down into earth and take over, that is exactly what Kishu failed to do!"

A tall figure dressed in emo-ish clothes looked down on his assistant disdainfully with burning orange eyes "Nao, never compare me with that traitor, he is in exile from his home planet and you know perfectly well why. I would never be so weak as to fall for a-a HUMAN!"

his assistant cowered slightly "I wasn't comparing you..I just meant that he never had a plan, which is what we need..." he straightened up, smoothing a hand over his dark clothing

the figure stood from the throne like chair at which he had sat. his fiery hair sticking up, a sign he was secretly nervous, and had been running his hand through it. "we will start by taking on country, then move on to bigger things" he stated, staring out the window at the blue planet

"which country should we take, Master?" asked the young assistant. Though he may be only eleven, he new that keeping on his masters good side was a must if he were to survive.

His older Master leaned against the glass, thinking of his comrades failed attempts to capture it. Even though he helped there planet with the mew aqua, he still never brought home the promised home they had awaited. "there.." he pointed "that country right there, Japan."

"that is where Kishu and Tart and Pai are" stated Nao. The white hair, impish alien begin to worry about what his masters intentions were, hoping no one would end up hurt.

Hotaru nodded "don't forget those pesky Mew mews as well, they need to be brought down a notch"

he grinned at the hologram flickering in front of them. Five girls, that's all they needed to over throw. Five young, power girls all of which he had to admit where beautiful. _Especially the little blue one..._

the two figures continued to stare at the hologram as it changed to a picture of earth. There new home.

00

**Meg: okay, sorry for the shortness, but its 3:45 am and I cannot write any more**

**Orla: please review!**

**Meg: no flames!**

**Orla: de w-**

**Meg: say my line and die**

**Orla: sor-_reee_**

**Meg:...**

**Orla: *can't wait any longer * DEWA MATA!**

**Meg: that's IT!**


	7. deals and rules

**Meg: Orla's recovering from a minor injury at the moment so here's my other buddy Brode!**

**Brode: minor injury? You broke her nose!**

**Meg: SHE SAID MY LINE!**

**Brode: O_o**

**Meg: *creepily cheerful* now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Deals and Rules**

00

Kish was laughing stupidly at the small yellow pendant in his hands. Everyone else in the room shook their heads.

"THIS?" Kish smirked holding the pendant aloft "This tiny little thing is all I need to have all the power of a Mew mew?"

they where all crowed into Ryou's lab. After Kish agreed to learning how to use his new found powers and swearing on Ichigo's life he would behave Ryou was finally persuaded to give him the last pendant so he could try and transform.

"Transforming isn't easy Kish" said Zukuro sighing "you probably won't even be able to.."

"of course I'll be able to, you all do it with ease...I'm not weak!" Kish seemed angry at the idea that they could do something he could not. "now tell me what to do"

"just hold the pendant and let the power flow..say whatever comes to mind" said Ichigo, thinking of her first transformation, and how great she had felt.

Kish held the the pendant up to his face. It was yellow and covered in pink marks. He closed his eyes and felt the energy. But it was very faint. He tried to transform, glowing every so slightly, but then the energy faded, and so did the glow.

"damn" he frowned while Zukuro sent him a 'I told you so' look

"it might take awhile to get it, but I'm sure you will" Lettuce said quickly, trying to avoid argument

Kish grumbled moodily while Ryou cleared his throat to make another announcement.

"well Kish, now you have to make us a deal" he said, blue eyes piercing the aliens golden ones as he spoke. "we will allow you to be a Mew mew, if it will result in a truce in this useless war"

the mews all turned to face Kish, and he nodded at them

"to be honest, Deep blues gone and we have our plant under control..so this fighting really is pointless. I will join your side"

as the Mews and Ryou tried to let this amazing change sink in, Kish spoke again.

"though you know Pai...telling him I have quit fighting and am now a mew is pretty much suicidal..."

00

unknown to the people inside, a short dark figure was watching the café with interest "oh Kishu-san..you are making such a mistake" he shook his head, blue eyes welling up "Hotaru will not be happy..not happy at all" the figure then turned and flew into the night.

00

"aright I'm off!" called Minto Aizawa as she opened the door to the café, allowing cool night to dance around her, musing her hair.

She started to walk down the street pulling on her coat. It was such a beautiful night she had called her chaffer and told him she would be walking home. But as the feeling she was being watched creped over her, she was staring to wish she hadn't bothered.

Suddenly the sound of a branch breaking caused her to whip round sharply

"who's there!?" she asked, panic in her voice.

But as the silenced surrounded her, she gathered herself and continued on her way

_no one is there _she told herself _who would it be anyway, if it was Kish, he'd be after Ichigo, plus he's sort a on our side now. _she felt an annoying pang of jealousy when she thought of Kish and Ichigo. Not because she liked Kish or anything, but because Ichigo had a boyfriend and a stalker. Yet she had no one.

Sighing she turned a corner and arrived at her house, unlocked the door and went inside.

Sitting on a tree, watching the girl with a faint smile was a orange haired, yellow eyed alien. He was observing one of the girls his old friends had lost so many times too, and wondered why.

_She's so little and delicate, like a bird. However did they lose to her?!_

The alien then picked himself up and brushed him self off. _No matter how cute she is though__**, I**__ will not break the rules like that baka Kish _

and with that thought, he vanished into the night.

00

"Tartuto!" Pai shouted at his sleeping comrade, kicking him awake. The younger alien yawned then frowned at Pai "what?" he asked sharply

"Kish said he was planning an attack on the mews, but that was hours ago, and he's still not returned" stated Pai, emotionless.

"he's probably stalking that cat mew mew of his, relax" Tart yawned again and stood "but if you are worried, go looked for him and let me sleep"

"I am relaxed and I'm not worried!" lied Pai, but Tart was already headed for his room. _Baka _thought Pai _such feelings for a human are simply stupid. Anyway, the wolf mew is far more attractive _Pai shook his head "no she's not!" he thought out loud "none of them are!"

but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, not even himself.

**Meg: so in conclusion...**

**Brode: Pai thinks Zukuro is hot**

**Meg: Kish is a mew mew **

**Brode: that can't transform**

**Meg: there are new aliens**

**Brode: that the mews might have to fight**

**Meg: Orla's nose is twice the size it once was**

**Brode: because Meg can't control her anger!**

**Meg: and Brode will not be making an appearance in any further chappies if he continues to annoy me **

**Brode:*sarcastic* oh smart and witty author I apologize greatly**

**Meg: thats more like it :)**

**will update after 5 reviews!**


	8. A smooch leads to a pooch

**Orla: *is back***

**Meg: Oi people that own dell's and acer's!**

**Brode: what about the other makes of computers?**

**Meg: there are more than two?!**

**Orla: O_o**

**Meg: first you steal my line, now you steal Brodes confused face. Shame in you.**

**Brode: its shame on you**

**Meg: why is the shame on me? What did i do?**

**Orla/Brode: sigh...**

**Chapter 8**

**a smooch and a pooch**

Ichigo was walking towards her work place one sunny afternoon. It was so nice, she decided to go the long way, though the park.

As her feet left the pavement and met the grass, a green-haired alien swooped down from the tree where he had been sitting at greet his kitten.

"Oi Koneko-chan!" shouted Kish happily. Though he had seen her only the day before at the café, it didn't make him any less excited to see her now.

Startled, Ichigo jumped back. She went to reach for her pendant, then remembered he was suppose to have quit fighting them

"what are you doing Kish?" she asked "don't make me late for work"

Kish grinned "you are going to be late, yet you took the longest possible way...maybe you simply wanted to see me?"

she faltered then grew mad "what do you want?!"

Kish flew down so they were at eye level "just one thing kitten, then you can run off to work" he said smirking. Ichigo knew that look.

Before she had a chance to protest his lips made contact with hers, causing her to blush deeply. Her stunnedness (no, that's not a real word but oh well) stopped her from slapping him. But then she felt her legs wobble and she started to glow pink. Kish pulled away, shocked, as Ichigo was replaced with a small black kitten "what on earth just happened!" he asked, though Ichigo could hardly answer.

_Damn. _She thought _I though this had stopped, but Ryou did say it could still happen occasionally_

she left the confused alien boy and ran in the direction of the café. What she didn't know was Kish's body had just started to glow too.

00

the small black cat continued running through the streets of Tokyo when she heard a bark. She stopped to hiss, turning around and spotting a tan white and black dog charging towards her, white fangs gleaming. Afraid, she ran on, weaving though the legs of pedestrians with cat like ease, trying to get the dog of her tail. As she turned a corner the café came into her sight, Jumping though an open window she looked around café mew mew for sings of customers, but there was none.

"where's that baka strawberry at today?" Ryou tapped his foot angrily, then spotted the cat "Ichigo?"

Ichigo jumped down and ran towards Pudding, giving her a peck on the lips. She glowed and returned to human form

"I really hate that Ryou-san" she whined "can't you make it stop happening?"

"nope. Now get to work slacker"

while Ichigo and Ryou began to argue, no one noticed the dog that was staring threw the open window.

_she kissed someone then changed back, so it stands to reason, if i kiss someone i will change back too! It can't be Ichigo though, as she will just turn into a cat again...so who?_

Just then, Mint walked into the main part of the café, tying her apron around her.

_Perfect_

the dog (who if you still haven't guessed is Kish, then your thicker than Brodes hair) jumped threw the window and landed heavily on the cafés polished floor, causing everyone to turn and look at him

"AAAwwwe what a kawaii puppy!" cried Pudding, ignoring Ryou's yells of "get that mutt out of the café!!"

Kish got up and lept to the side just as Ichigo tried to grab him. He then ran between Ryous legs as he tried to grab his tail and ran towards Mint, but was then hosted up by Pudding "cuuuuute puppy pup puppy!" she said happily petting Kish's head roughly as he struggled in her arms.

_Damn she is strong! _Kish did the only thing he could think of doing at a time like this. He bit her.

HARD

"YYYyyeeooowWWW!" shouted Pudding, dropping the dog as if he were made of molten rock. Kish's paws skidded on the waxed floor and he ended up in the kitchen,crashing into a pile of silver pots underneath a table, where Keiichirostood, icing a cake.

"what on earth are you doing in here, little Koinu?" asked Keiichiro, clearly bemused. He picked the dog up gently, ignoring his indignant barks, and brought it through to the front of the café. "this belong to anyone?"

"that's my little wan chan!" said Pudding happily. As Keiichiro went to hand the dog over, he wriggled from his grip and rushed towards Mint once again.

She screamed as the dog leapt on her, kissing her on the lips.

The dogs body glowed green, and pretty soon it was Kish that had Mint pinned to the ground.

Everyone was still for what felt like days, till Mint noticed Kish was still on her. "would you mind getting off you brute!?" she shouted, and everyone else snapped back into action

Ichigo pulled Kish off of Mint a little more forcefully than she needed too, and helped the girl up.

"get off of her Kish!" she said "what's wrong with you?"

"jealous of your Minty friend are we?" Kish asked annoyingly calm for being a dog five seconds before.

Ichigo grunted "yeah right!"

"you!" Kish pointed to Ryou getting back to the matter at hand "why did i turn into a dog?!"

"well" said Ryou "Ichigo turns into a cat when kissed so i guess the same happens to you"

as this sunk in, Pudding proved that, though young, she wasn't thick "if Ichigo turns into a cat when kissed and was a cat a while ago, and you were a dog a minute ago and that happens when you are kissed too ," she said rubbing her bitten arm "does that mean...you and oneesan were.._kissing?"_

_00_

on a throne like chair sat a fuming alien who's mood was currently matching his hair. How **dare** that scum ball Kish kiss Mint?! He's supposed to like Ichigo! He had watched the whole ordeal from a glass orb in his space ship. After seeing Kish transform into a dog before his eyes he was now convinced that Nao's assumptions that he was a mew mew where accurate. And now he'd kissed the little bird mew. Now it was personal.

00

**Meg: heh that was fun to write :D I'd like to thank****.mystery for her brill idea of turning Kish into a dog!**

**Brode: claps**

**Orla: gives prize of empty plate**

**Brode: are you not meant to give her a cookie?**

**Orla: Meg ate it...**

**Meg: *mouth full of cookie mush* did not! Brode did**

**Orla: bad Brode *sprays with water sprayer thing ***

**Brode: *is wet ***

**Meg: *swallows * DEWA MATA!**


	9. awkward quesons and a farewell

**Clock: *shows time being very late at night ***

**Meg: *sleeps ***

**Brode: how can you type and sleep at the same time?**

**Meg: *sleep types ***

**Orla: apparently that is how**

**Meg: *sleep nods ***

**Chapter 9**

**awkward questions and Pai **

Ichigo felt five pairs of eyes board into her, they four out of the five turned to Kish. They had been caught. Although the mew mews had always known Kish was attracted to Ichigo, but now, they thought, does Ichigo feel the same way?!

Kish, sensing the awkwardness of the situation tried to lighten the mood "Itchy just can't keep here paws off me!" he said with a grin at this lame pun. Pudding laughed like that was the funniest thing she had heard in her young life, but the others weren't so easy to distract.

"I slipped and fell onto Kish in the park, and our lips, er, _collided?" _Ichigo lied badly

Ryou looked like his blood was boiling "is that the truth Ichigo?" he asked, lips set in a grim line

"its the truth"

Everyone turned to Kish,who was a far better liar than her. He looked Ryou straight in the eyes, his face calm.

"all right then..." Ryou was a little embarrassed for not believing Ichigo, but then again, she seemed so flustered he was sure she was moments away from confessing her and Kish's secret love.

It seemed the whole café let out a sigh.

"now Kish" said Ryou "I know you've been putting this off but, I really think its time you told Pai and Tartuto about you becoming a mew mew"

"do you want me to die, wait don't answer that" Kish said as Ryou opened his mouth "cause Pai _will_ kill me!"

"Kish, they have the right to know, you know" said Lettuce "its not fair on them if you just suddenly come up to them with all the mew mew powers and say your one of us"

"your right" said Kish, pouting slightly "but i don't think Pai will take it well at all!"

little did they know, but Pai was on the verge of finding out himself...

00

**T H U M P !**

Tart jumped up from the bean bag he'd been longing on, only to promptly fall back on it (well, have you ever tried jumping off a bean bag?) when he finally managed to get up he rushed to the place from where the bang had come. Pai's room.

"um..Pai?" Tart knocked on the wall beside the Japanese sliding door. There was no answer. Tart knew he and Kish were strictly forbidden under any circumstances to enter Pai's room, but the young boy was worried about the no answer thing, think Pai might have somehow hurt himself, so he pushed onto the door, causing it to slide open

"Pai?"

he could see the lilac haired alien sitting staring at his computer screen, his back to the door, his fist balled on the table.

"Pai, what's up?"

Pai turned to face Tart, his face unreadable.

"its Kishu." he said simply "he has betrayed us"

with that, he turned back to the screen, and on it showed a picture of the strange mark that was on Kish's arm, along side some other pictures. The others were pictures of some more strange marks on other people. The Mew mew marks.

With Pai's IQ it wasn't hard to make the connection. He explained to Tart.

"water-we gonna do Pai?" he asked

"we will wait to see if he tells us, if not, we know he's on their side"

just then, shouts of "didya miss me guys!" could be heard from the front room

Kish

00

"but master Hotaru, maybe we shouldn't wait any longer before giving up our presents, after all, we still have no plan and they could attack us" Nao rung his hands nervously

"Nao, I have know Kish a very long time and trust me, he will have no idea we are watching them, plus, this gives us time to find out any weaknesses they may have"

"but Hotaru.."

"MASTER Hotaru!"

"right right master Hotaru..what if the other aliens fight us too, its two against eight..."

"don't you worry Nao, I also know Pai and believe me, he's not going to be happy with Kish one bit. in fact, we might get that maggot and his midget on our side!"

with a laugh, Hotaru swept away to spy some more on the unsuspecting mews.

00

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US RIGHT AWAY!?" shouted Tart

"I didn't even know for sure until yesterday!" Kish expected Pai would react like this, but Tartuto..

"Tart..buddy come on its not like i'm going to fight you guys!"

"how can we be sure, your one of them now!" Tarts eyes glistened and his face was red.

"he's right Kish..we can not trust you" Pai's face was solemn "you'll have to go.."

"your kicking me out?!" Kish was mad now too "we have lived together since i was 5 years old and your _kicking me out_!"

Kish fought back his tears. _I will not cry in front of them! _

He waited for one of his old comrades to protest, tell him of course they wouldn't kick him out, that they would work this out, and that it would all be fine in the end. But neither of them spoke.

"so that is how it is going to be?"

Pai stayed silent, staring coldly at Kish, while Tart hung his head, shaking slightly

"fine" Kish trembled, sighing "adiosu matsudie......tomadachi" Kish's voice cracked as he teleported away, leaving Pai feeling cold with his words.

"Goodbye forever......friends"

00

**Meg: poor Kish :(**

**Orla: you are cruel to him Meg**

**Brode: wait I thought you were asleep Meg?**

**Meg: I was**

**Brode: good thing your awake now..time to get that summer homework over with!**

**Meg: *somehow falls asleep at the mention of the word work ***

**Orla: *sigh ***

**Meg: *mumbles in sleep * dewa mata**


	10. The past no future?

**Meg: *wears stupid feathery hat ***

**Orla: um Meg?**

**Meg: what?**

**Brode: whatya wearing that for?**

**Meg: to stop writers block and athletes foot :)**

**Orla: hows it going stop athl-**

**Brode: let it go O_o**

_**note: i felt my chapters were to short so im going to lengthen them up a bit and try to add more detail.**_

**Chapter 10**

**The past**

**no future?**

(Kish's POV)

I sat on top of the Tokyo tower, resting my head on my knees, hugging my legs to my body.

nine years.

That's how long I have known Pai. Nine years.

I was five when my parents took me out of school and stuck me in a boarding school for gifted children. I had apparently shown "talents" far beyond any other my age, which made me perfect to train to become a millinery leader for our planet.

I still remember the fear i felt as i stood before the huge stone building waving good bye to my family as they flew off and left me all alone in this school of strangers.

As I crossed the front grounds dragging my bag behind me, the children around me stopped and stared, making me nervous. Then that one awful little skin-headed child decided I wasn't aloud to lay low and get on with my life. He was going to make it rough.

But as he came at me with his taunting and his hard fists I remembered one of his mates breaking off from the group to stand in front of me, guarding me.

"Move away Pai or I'll hit you first!" the boy looked a little shocked by this quite, thoughtful boy that was now protecting someone he didn't even know.

"leave him Okoru, he's only a baby" the boy sounded so cold

"I'm no baby!" I cried, forgetting he was on my side "Im five!"

that caused the others to laugh. Pai shook his head at me.

"do not speak out of turn here, kodomo, you'll be beating"

I had never heard of a child being beating for talking, but when i noticed long dark bruises across Okoru's arm I decided I would try to be more like Pai. He looked like he had never been beating before.

Pai didn't know I had decided he was my new friend until first class when my sensai asked if there was anyone in the class I knew.

I pointed to Pai and instantly he became my guild to surviving in this strange school. We were room-mates and took many of the same classes, which Pai pretended to be bugged by.

No one gave me any bother with Pai around.

Although he was only eight he was powerful enough to blow a hole in the wall with his hand and could slice through wood with his hands. I proved I was certainly not helpless when I hung that sixteen year old baka from the school flag pole by his underwear for making fun of my high voice and soon after learnt beatings were no laughing matter. But life was pretty simple for me and Pai, until the day a new new-kid came along.

I was six and Pai was nine. One night I was sneaking out through our bedroom window for a nigh time fly when I heard voices. I hid behind the big skip and saw a hooded figure running off away from the school. Soon after I heard crying. I flouted down to the small bundle of cloth from which the sound was coming. I peeled a bit of fabric away to reveal a child's face. Tartuto.

his name was carved into the side of the box he'd been left in.

I brought him inside and the nurse did the rest. He had been abandoned for unknown reasons so I offered to watch him with Pai (much to his annoyance) and the tree of use have been together since.

Tart also was skilled with fighting so it seemed right when it was us three that were chosen to go to earth and save our planet. Although we had other close friends no one could get between us, even it they tried. I could still vaguely remember our second best friend, and how he had always hated being called that, even though we all knew it was true. He would hate us now if we where to see him again, after how our mission failed.

Even though it didn't go according to plan, we will save our people, that's what matters.

Then when we were sent to exile because of "murdering" Deep Blue we all stuck together as we tried desperately to get our hands on some mew aqua to save our planet. We were always there for each other.

But now..now I was a mew mew.

And everything I once had, was lost.

00

Hotaru lay on his bed, cushioning his head with his hands, thinking.

He thought of his past, of Kishu, and began to wonder if his mission was really worth it. But they he remembered seeing Kish pinning down Minto and kissing her, and all good feeling went away.

"That Kish has always been trouble to me, as well as Pai..and there little friend Tart always seemed so annoying and bratty, I'll be glad when there are all gone!" he rolled onto his side, sighing.

_If they had only chosen me to go instead of Kish, Deep Blue would be alive and we would be living like kings! Then maybe, Kish and I could still be friends..he wouldn't have fallen for that GIRL that's for sure..._

Hotaru drifted of to sleep as he gave one last (not to nice) thought

_If only the mew aqua hadn't revived them... _

00

"what now Pai?" Tart looked over at his only friend left, worry in his voice clear.

"we fight the mews like we always have, you know destroying them will lift our exile" Pai was so good at acting fine Tart felt a bit mad.

"so we just start beating on Kish likes he was never our friend?!"

Pai stood and walked over to Tart, who flinched, expecting to be punched.

"yes Tart, that is exactly what we are going to do" he said calmly "after Kish makes one little choice.."

Tart looked at him "what's that?"

"rejoin us and use his new power to help defeat the mews or....we'll defeat him"

00

**Meg: so, whatda think :) writing Kish's past was fun**

**Orla: he'd be so cute as a kid 3**

**Meg: yeah**

**Orla/Meg: *aww's and doodles kiddie Kish's and Pai's ***

**Brode: *sighs* girls... -_-**


	11. Chose!

**Meg: this chapter should be short but good**

**Orla: OMG IS THIS THE ONE WHERE KIS-**

**Brode: shut up Or!**

**Meg: sheesh don't give away the story!**

**Orla: oops sorry**

**Chapter 11**

**Time to chose or lose**

"Mew mew.....um"

Kish was once again trying, and failing, to transform

*cough cough* "MEW MEW K-..ARG!" He was frustrated now "why won't it work!"

"relax Kish, you won't get anywhere when your so stressed na no da!" Pudding was trying to cheer up the sulky alien whiles on her break. They could all tell Kish was no longer welcome with the other aliens, so now he was officially a mew mew.

"girls come quick!" said Ryou, urgently "Pai and Tart are attacking central park, go stop them now!"

as the girls transformed Kish looked dumbfounded (great word right there:)) "what about me!?"

"you can teleport us there!" said Mint. Kish, glad to be useful for something, stuck out his arm.

"grab on girls!" he said cheerfully, teleporting them away.

00

Tart and Pai flouted above the squirrel _Kimera____Anima_as it tore up the park.

"where are they already?" said Tart, getting impatient. Suddenly, Kish appeared with five girls clinging to his arm (umm) as the mew mews sprang away from him, ready to attack, Kish flouted so he was at level with the other two.

"so your really on their side now.." said Pai

"Pai if you'd just listen, I thinks there's a way to stop all the fighting!" started Kish, but Pai raised his fan

"Fuu-Rai-" he began. Kish stood his ground

"move baka!" shouted Ichigo from the ground "you'll get hurt!"

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" shouted Pai, releasing the attack towards Kish. He dropped in the air, just missing it, before joining the girls on the ground.

He stood out of they're way as they fought the giant purple squirrel thing

"Ribon mint echo!" the creature was destroyed and Masha collected his prize. No one noticed Pai descend behind Ichigo until it was to late. As he locked his elbows into hers and hosted her up into the sky she screamed and everyone turned to look

"Ichigo!"

Pai showed his long sharp nails and held ithem to Ichigo's neck.

"nows the time to chose Kish.." said Pai coldly "come back with us, or see your precocious Koneko died!"

"you- you wouldn't! You won't!" shouted Lettuce, shaking

Pai rested his nails on her lower neck just enough to draw blood "wouldn't I" he said, an evil smirk flashing across his face as Ichigo whimpered in pain and fear.

See this, Kish was filled with rage.

"you BASTARD!" he cried, and he started to glow.

"Kish catch!" Zukuro tossed the small yellow pendant to Kish, who caught it with ease.

He gave it a peck before glowing even brighter

_I feel it! The energy I need to save Ichigo has come to me, is inside of me!_

"MEW MEW KISH...METAMORPHSAS!"

00

"Nao, did I just heard what I though I heard?"

"I think so master!"

00

**Meg: told you it was short :)**

**Orla: how cool for kish!**

**Brode: what are you going make him look like Meg?**

**Meg: actually, I need a bit of help with that...**

**Please read!**

**Please review and say what you think Kish should look like in his mew mew from. Remember, he's a African hunting dog, and the very first male mew mew, so click that review button now!**

**It likes to be clicked**

**3**


End file.
